


Get In, Skeleton Man

by halo_zero



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Anonymous Female Character - Freeform, Because all Gabe needed was some hot love, Desk Sex, F/M, Female POV, Gabe deserves this, I'd like to reward you, Office Blow Jobs, Office Oral Sex, Office Sex, Smut, Unprofessional Behavior, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halo_zero/pseuds/halo_zero
Summary: Badly written smut for Gabe.  Because why not.
Relationships: Gabe Lewis/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Get In, Skeleton Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all the Gabe Lewis fans out there](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+the+Gabe+Lewis+fans+out+there).



> I didn't include any other characters from The Office for obvious reasons. Just wanted to get to the nitty gritty.
> 
> Anonymous female character.
> 
> That is all. Thank you.

“It is nice to have company during lunch. I’m usually just holed up in here, trying to work and eat at the same time.”

Gabe took out a wet napkin from somewhere in his desk, wiping first his lips, and then his hands. He offered her one.

“Nah, I’m fine, thanks.”

“You certainly are.” He had a tiny twinkle in his eyes.

“And what’s that supposed to mean exactly?”

“I think you know what I mean.” The twinkle was more pronounced now, his tone a tad more quiet, more implicating. 

“Oh, really?” She stood up, walking over to the other side of his desk, enjoying the way he leaned back slightly, almost expectantly, his eyes flicking down her figure briefly before meeting her eyes again.

She loved Gabe’s eyes. They sometimes had a cold, crystalline quality to them, especially when he was working or talking with coworkers. He had a withdrawn, somewhat stuffy demeanor with the staff, and he came off awkward at times. But she loved those rare instances when he’d relax a bit, and try to enjoy himself. His eyes softened during those moments, and warmed up. They were like that now, bright and rapt, gorgeously blue and long-lashed.

“Really,” he responded, looking up at her from his chair, his eyes lowering to her mouth.

She leaned down, bringing her lips to his.

They kissed that way for a moment, before he pulled back, eyeing the open door to his office.

“What?” She asked, following his gaze.

“It’s just, uh…” he made a worried expression, his mouth turned down in that funny way of his.

“I see,” she said, backing away and moving over towards the door. She closed it quietly, and on a second thought, locked it. She turned back, watching Gabe shift nervously in his seat. He really was an odd-looking fellow, tall and gangly, with an unhealthy, pasty look to him. His features were on the pointy, severe side, and he always seemed too tall and too thin for his suits, but she inexplicably found him attractive. 

She rejoined him on his side of the desk, and this time he reached his hand up for her, bringing her face down close to his, kissing her softly. She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue inside, and softly, slowly worked hers against his. 

After a moment the kissing became deeper, and she felt compelled to straddle him. She lifted the armrests of his chair, sitting on his lap. 

He made a surprised but pleased sound, and pulled his lips away for a second, eyeing the door again.

“I locked it,” she whispered, bringing her lips to his again, starting to run her fingers through his hair, behind his ears.

He was hard. She could feel it pressing against her.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” he murmured against her mouth between kisses.

“I know,” she responded, pressing her crotch against his hardness.

He let out a soft moan.

“It’s so unprofessional,” she continued, slowly grinding herself against him, stifling his sounds with her mouth.

“It is,” he whispered. 

She smiled, and so did he.

She stood up from his lap, loving how his eyes followed her as she knelt down in front of his chair. His eyes widened with realization, and his expression bordered on terror, and on delight.

“If we’re going to be unprofessional, then I think we should really make it worth our while.”

She ran her hand across his crotch, loving the feel of his hardness trapped underneath his pants. He helped her, taking it out for her, his expression amazed.

She held it in her hand, gently stroking him, looking at him.

“I’ve never done anything like this before,” he whispered, his face flushed.

“Me neither,” she whispered back, a happy, sneaky smile on her face.

She put her lips to his cock, pushing out a small dot of saliva onto his tip, then spreading it around with her lips, rubbing them around and under him. She heard him sigh, and she wrapped her lips around his tip, slowly working it, pushing down just a little.

“Oh wow,” he sighed, his eyes on her. She felt his hand gently touch the side of her face, and smiled, backing off of his tip and using her tongue, softly running it all around, and along his shaft.

“Oh my God…”

She then took his length down, slowly, as far as she could go, loving the quiet moans that escaped his lips as she went back and forth, slowly, pushing her mouth down on his cock. She used her hand along with her mouth, sucking wetly.

“Mmmm…” she couldn’t help but moan, truly delighting in how much Gabe was loving this. She looked up and saw him watching her, his eyes hooded, his breathing heavy. She stopped using her hand, slowly pressing farther down, opening her throat, fitting him as far as she could, until she could feel his cockhead nudging her throat.

“Fuuuuck…” he whispered, and it turned her on greatly.

She moved back and forth like that slowly, the sound of it wet, and obscene. She felt Gabe’s hand in her hair, guiding, she felt his hips starting to move towards her face. She backed off a little, her mouth dripping, his cock slick, and used her hand, looking at him.

“Oh my God, baby, that feels amazing,” he moaned quietly, his breathing hard.

She went back down on him again, deeply, and saw him bite his lip, leaning his head back, and then looking at her again. The exertion was making her eyes water, but she did it faster, and heard Gabe’s quiet moans intensify. She was moaning around his cock, humming, her eyes closed in an expression of ecstasy. She wanted to make her man feel good. It turned her on to know how she was making him feel, here at the very place where he worked so hard, and so thanklessly. She felt her throat trying to gag, but she fought it off, bobbing back and forth.

“Oh my God, oh my God,” she heard him moaning, more loudly this time. She felt his hands actually pulling her, holding her to him. He was fucking her mouth now.

“Ahhh,” he sighed, “I’m gonna come, oh God…”

He let out a long, drawn-out sigh, and she hummed as she felt the hot shot of come in the back of her mouth. She slowly backed off of his cock, holding it, letting some of the come drip down, looking at it, looking at him. She ran her tongue against it, licking it off.

“Oh my God, baby…” he sighed, watching her take every last drop.

“You’re perfect.” 

He shivered a little as he softened, and put himself away, leaning forward, his eyes bright.

She smiled back at him, sitting against the edge of his desk, wiping her mouth.

“I love making you feel good, baby.” She said affectionately, and they kissed, this time standing. She had the feeling Gabe didn’t get a lot of affection very often. And she could tell that he hadn’t had many girlfriends. His responses to affection were so immediate, and so intense. He was aroused easily. She loved it.

He kissed her sweetly, then looked at her with an unexpectedly professional and proper expression.

“I’d like to reward you for that.”

She smiled.

“It’s not a Dunkin Donuts card, is it?” she joked.

“No…it’s not.” He smirked cutely.

He kissed her again, then moved his mouth over to her neck, his hands on her hips. She let out a soft sigh, her arms around him. She felt him laying her down gently across his desk. As they kissed, she felt his hands glide under her skirt, sliding up her thighs. He rolled her underwear down as she lifted her legs out of them. Without much of a warning, he pulled his mouth away from hers, and promptly began eating her pussy.

“Oh my God,” she whispered, trying not to moan.

She felt his tongue pressing softly against her clit, rubbing against it deliciously. She tried to be quiet, but it was difficult. His lips pressed in alongside his tongue, and she squeezed her eyes shut as she felt his whole mouth envelop her, working against her sensitive bud of pleasure. He kept at it for several minutes, his mouth warm and soft, as she tried desperately to keep her sounds hushed. He ran his whole tongue and mouth slowly across her, sliding it back and forth, and she felt his fingers spreading her open so he could press his tongue all the way inside of her, back and forth.

“Shit, shit…” she whispered, as she heard him making quiet, lustful sounds.

“You taste so good baby,” she heard him murmur quietly, sucking gently on her sensitive skin.

“Oh my God,” she sighed, as he brought his mouth back up to her clit, working his hot tongue and lips against it rhythmically, tenderly, his tongue flicking, his mouth firmer now.

“Oh fuck, oh god, oh baby…” she tried not to moan, and it came out like a squeak.

“Mmmhhhh…” she heard him hum.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” she sighed, stifling her desire to moan it out.

She felt him hold his mouth to her hotly, still tonguing, and as she felt her climax spiraling out of control, she felt him press, and suck, moaning quietly against her.

Somehow she kept her volume low, tensing against him, letting out long, sweet sighs of release.

“Oh my God, baby…” she murmured quietly, not wanting to get up, admiring the sight of him looking back at her with pleasure as he backed off of her, wiping his mouth, smiling boyishly.

“Come here,” he said, bringing her to him. She placed soft, sweet kisses on his lips, smiling tenderly.

“Did you enjoy my reward?” he asked, with that same soft, boyish grin. 

“Mmmm, very much.”

“Good because there’s plenty more where that came from.”

She was astonished to feel that he was hard again, apparently quite turned on by her orgasm.

Jesus, she thought. This one really can’t get enough! The poor thing must be starved for affection!

“You have more for me, baby?” she asked, smiling, kissing him.

“You’re goddamn right I do,” he responded, sitting back onto his chair, bringing her with him. She felt him taking his cock out again, so nice and hard, so ready.

He moaned loudly as soon as she slid onto him, prompting her to shush him. They both glanced at the locked door. Neither of them had heard any attempts to come in, and there had been no calls. She looked back at him and they both smiled. She rode him slowly at first, holding onto him, backing herself off and on. 

Gabe was having a hard time being quiet, so she brought her mouth to his, kissing him as she rolled her hips against his. The sweet friction inside of her felt amazing, and she rode his cock slowly, using every last inch of him for her own pleasure.

“You feel so good, you feel so good in there baby,” she moaned quietly against his mouth.

“Oh God,” he sighed quietly, then held her hips, beginning to thrust upwards. He lifted her as he thrusted, his eyes moving down to her crotch, watching what he was doing. His eyes met hers, and she saw him bite his lip, his expression starting to smolder. She felt his hips smacking up against the bottoms of her thighs, and he ran his arms up her back, pulling her to him, lifting her and pulling her back, sighs of pleasure escaping his mouth.

He got up with her suddenly, carrying her two steps back to the desk, placing her there.

“Lie back,” he said, and she did, resting back on her elbows. He lifted her legs, placing them over his shoulders, then continued his thrusting. His expression was highly aroused, his eyes looking at hers intensely. She could tell that he was struggling for self-control, keeping quiet, and trying not to come yet. He was drawing his lips up in an expression that was almost a grimace, trying to keep his mouth closed.

She herself had to struggle, letting out only sighs and soft moans as she felt his sweet hardness sliding into her, in and out, shaking her against the desk.

“Take your tits out,” she heard him whisper, and she did, opening her blouse and pulling her breasts out from the top of her bra. She laid back completely, and felt Gabe begin to thrust harder, jostling her, making her tits bounce towards her face.

“Oh yeah,” she heard him moan quietly, “Oh my God, you look so good like that,”

He was fucking her hard now, the sounds of their skin hitting against each other filling the quiet office. She could hear their heavy breathing, small moans here and there. 

He shifted slightly, lowering her legs a little, then resumed his rapid rhythm, and the change of position felt incredible. A louder moan came from her lips, a deep, rough sound.

“Shhh…” he said, his own expression more undone now. His was breathing hard, struggling to stay quiet.

“I can’t, it feels so good baby,” she moaned quietly, letting a few more shrill sounds of pleasure out.

“Quiet, quiet,” he hushed, “Oh God,” then he said, closing his eyes, pumping hard. 

He stopped suddenly, backing off.

“Come here,” he said urgently, bringing her face over to his cock.

She felt his hand in her hair, and looked at him, opening her mouth, waiting for his hot reward. 

It was immediate. As he gripped his cock, she heard him exclaim, surprisingly loud, “Oh God, Oh, fuck!” Hot spurts of come landed on her face, and she smiled, closing her eyes, searching with her mouth, loving the feel of his release all over her lips, her tongue, her chin. She let him slide his cock in for a minute, loving the sounds of his long, deep sighs. She let it slide out, holding it with her hand, hearing a shuddering sigh as she ran his cockhead against her lips, her chin, smearing his mess everywhere.

“Jesus,” he sighed, slowly taking his cock back and putting it away. 

She smiled at him, sitting straight again, covering her breasts, and putting her underwear back on. Gabe was watching her appreciatively, an expression of satisfaction on his face that made her smile again. She loved seeing him so sated, so content. He deserved it. And so did she.

“Here,” he said, taking out another wet wipe from his desk. He moved close to her, cleaning her face. She took it from him, completing the job.

“Wow,” he said quietly, looking her up and down. “That was…singlehandedly the best lunch break I have ever had in my entire life.” He smiled, a little shyly, and awkwardly attempted to straighten his hair out. 

She smiled back at him, leaning up to kiss him sweetly.

“Definitely,” she concurred, looking at him through her eyelashes, feeling suddenly shy for no reason at all. They had been dating for months now, but had never done anything like this.

She hoped that would again.

Soon.


End file.
